starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Judicator Caste
|fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |race3= |image=JudicatorCaste SC2 Logo1.png |imgsize= |type=Ruling caste |founding= |constitution= |leader=Kortanul (?—c. 1500) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Conclave (?–2500) Hierarchy (Between 2500–2502–) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Protoss Empire (?–) Khalai (?–2506) : Conclave (?–2500) Daelaam (?–2506) |strength= |special= |capital=*Aiur (?–2500) *Shakuras (2500–2506) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Disbanded }} The Judicator Caste was a collection of protoss tribes, acting as leaders and statesmen of the protoss. The other two castes were the Templar Caste (the warriors) and the Khalai Caste (the workers). The Judicators, descended from the first tribes to join the Khala at the end of the Aeon of Strife, were selected by Khas and his students to act as leaders. Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Judicators were able to subtly influence others through the use of psionics.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. With few exceptions, members of the Judicator Caste avoided fighting, as they were more concerned with leadership, religion, and organization. However, members of the Ara Tribe formed the Conclave's guard. In addition, during the Great War, Judicators crewed arbiter support vessels. History Before the advent of the Khala, each tribe had a definite proclivity or strength. The dictates of the Khala advised a three caste system, which each tribe fit easily into.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. The Judicator Caste banned all xel'naga teachings but continued to allow the Shelak Tribe to access the archives. ]] During the Great War, the Judicator Caste condemned Executor Tassadar for refusing to burn the terran worlds and consorting with the dark templar. Tassadar declared that for too long the Judicators had dictated the will of the templar, and a brief civil war broke between the Conclave and Tassadar's followers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. The resulting conflict destroyed the Conclave and shattered the Judicator Caste, but Tassadar surrendered having seen the bloodshed his conflict had caused.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. However, with a rescue from Zeratul and his dark templar, the remaining Judicators gave Tassadar a chance to destroy the Overmind on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Judicator pylon]] After the fall of the Overmind, much of the remaining Judicator Caste were destroyed by the rampaging zerg. Many Judicators fled to Shakuras with the rest of the Khalai.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. After the Brood War, the remaining Judicators chose Artanis to represent the Hierarchy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Fenix (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Forbidden Weapon (in English). 2015. The Judicator Caste was removed from the power structure of protoss society,Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. but several Judicators remained, and were integrated into Daelaam society. Artanis authorized the training of adepts to replace the role Judicators played in Templar battle formations.Adept, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-12-01 During the End War, arbiters were redeployed on the frontlines, with protoss of the Judicator Caste assigned to command of them. However, due to their past actions they were deeply distrusted by the Templar Caste, nonetheless the Judicators were committed to the Daelaam.StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, Arbiter Lines The Judicator Caste ceased to exist by order of Hierarch Artanis, as he dismantled the caste system during the conflict.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscene after Templar's Charge (in English). 2015-11-10. After the End War, phoenixs in the style of Judicator escort ships were commissioned by the Shelak Tribe. However, this was a controversial symbol among many of the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Organization The Judicator Caste was controlled by the Judicator Assembly, which is in turn governed by a body called the Conclave. The Conclave were a group of elders, chosen for their wisdom, knowledge of the Khala and adherence to the rules. The Ara Tribe dominated the assembly and thus the Conclave. Known Judicator Tribes *Ara Tribe *Shelak Tribe Known Judicators :Main article: Judicator characters ]] *Aldaris *Amdor *Assmael *Blackman (alias) *Doraelus *Felanis (formerly) *Kizrath *Kortanul *Nahaan *Nuun-Min *Saldrian *Syndrea *Ydadin *Zentheon Notes The caste's decal is available in multiplayer as a reward for winning 750 1v1 games as protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References es:Casta Juez Category: Protoss organizations